1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automatic fluid control system and method and suction/irrigation hand pieces which are designed to be used in conjunction with the automatic fluid control system and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic fluid control system and method which can effectuate both suction and irrigation, either individually or simultaneously, and which has a re-useable pump that can deliver high pressure and high flow suction and irrigation which are required during open and laparoscopic laser surgery and electrosurgery procedures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, suction/irrigation units have functioned by applying air pressure on water containers, wherein the water is being used for fluid irrigation, in order to force the water to be pressurized. A trumpet valve was used to release the water under relative pressure for laparoscopic procedures. These devices operated under low pressure due to the risk of exploding the irrigation containers in the event that too much pressure was applied. Consequently, both the water pressure and water flow associated with those devices were low. Further, the trumpet valve associated with these devices is relatively hard to handle because of the strong springs that are necessary to enable the valves to function.
Another suction/irrigation device has been designed to include a disposable electric pump. This design is an improved version of the previously described design but is very expensive in that the pump is disposable. Further, the pump is battery operated and very small, thereby resulting in inadequate flow and pressure to obtain good irrigation during hydro-dissection. A modified version of the trumpet valve is also used, but it is hard to handle and expensive.
None of the previously described suction/irrigation units and trumpet valves are capable of performing irrigation and suction simultaneously. Simultaneous suction and irrigation would reduce the operating time-and greatly improve the visibility of the tissue for the operator. In addition, electrosurgery was not possible with the trumpet valve, and a, special device had to be used which further increased the cost per operation.
It is a principle object of the present invention to provide a fluid control system and method which is capable of effectuating both suction and irrigation, both individually and simultaneously, and which has a reusable pump that can deliver high pressure and high flow for suction/irrigation and hydro-dissection.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic fluid control system and method that will automatically employ suction and/or irrigation for a desired time period, where suction and/or irrigation are necessary, without requiring separate activation from the surgeon or operating room staff.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic fluid control system and method that is safe and easy to use and which is capable of monitoring the water pressure, the vacuum, and the volume of fluid entering into, and being evacuated from, the patient in order to automatically turn the system off when the pressure or the vacuum exceed the desired limits.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an automatic fluid control system and method wherein both suction and irrigation can be operated either separately or simultaneously, and either manually or automatically.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid control system and method which can separately perform Cysto Turp by being activated either automatically and/or manually and which measures and monitors the fluid volume and/or fluid flow into, and out of, the patient such that the irrigation pump is automatically deactivated when fluid inflow exceeds fluid outflow. Another safety feature for performing Cysto Turp includes means for monitoring fluid pressure wherein the irrigation pump is automatically deactivated upon reaching a dangerously high fluid pressure level.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a hand piece which can be used in conjunction with the automatic fluid control system and method of the present invention and which will replace the trumpet valve of previous devices. The hand piece of the present invention combined with the automatic fluid control system of the present invention can be used to perform laparoscopic and open procedures while employing suction and irrigation either separately or simultaneously. The combined hand piece and automatic fluid control system and method of the present invention can also be used to perform open or laparoscopic electrosurgery and smoke evacuation. Further, the hand piece may comprise a retractable electrode which enables the electrode to be retracted within the channel for suction and/or irrigation so that the suction and/or irrigation port will be clear of obstruction. This can be evidenced by attaching the automatic fluid control system of the present invention to the telescopic surgical device described in my previous patent application entitled xe2x80x9cA Telescopic Surgical Device and Method Thereforxe2x80x9d, Serial No. 08/500,045. This telescopic surgical device includes switches which can be used for turning the suction and irrigation xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d. Combining the telescopic surgical device with the automatic fluid control system of the present invention will result in making the telescopic surgical device a multi functional hand piece thereby enabling it to handle both open and laparoscopic electrosurgery, both open and laparoscopic argon beam coagulation, and suction/irrigation for both open and laparoscopic procedures.
Accordingly, the automatic fluid control system of the present invention is first directed to a manual fluid control system for surgical lasers and electrosurgery apparatus, for both open and laparoscopic procedures, which includes at least one fluid irrigation container, irrigation tubing connected to the fluid irrigation container, a valve connected to the irrigation tubing for accessing the irrigation fluid in the container, means for pumping the irrigation fluid through the tubing to a surgery site within a patient, suction tubing connected to a suctioning container, and means for suctioning fluids through the suction tubing from the surgery site in the patient.
A second embodiment of the fluid control system of the present invention is directed to an automatic fluid control system for surgical lasers and electrosurgery apparatus, for both open and laparoscopic procedures, which includes at least one fluid irrigation container, an irrigation tubing connected to the irrigation container, a valve connected to the irrigation tubing for accessing the irrigation fluid within the container, means for employing a surgical device, means for irrigating the irrigation fluid through the irrigation tubing to a site of the surgical device wherein the irrigation means is connected to the surgical device employment means such that the irrigation means is activated upon deactivation of the surgical device, a suction tubing connected to a suction container, and means for suctioning fluid from a patient through the suction tubing at the site of the surgical device wherein the suctioning means is connected to the irrigation means such that the suctioning means is activated upon deactivation of the irrigation means. Further, a third embodiment of the fluid control system of the present invention is directed to an automatic fluid control system for surgical lasers and electrosurgery apparatus, for both open and laparoscopic procedures, as that previously described with reference to the second embodiment, with the exception that the irrigation means is activated upon deactivation of the surgical device and the suctioning means is activated upon activation of the irrigation means and then deactivated at a short predetermined time following deactivation of the irrigation means. Finally, a fourth embodiment of the fluid control system of the present invention is directed to an automatic fluid control system for surgical lasers and electrosurgery apparatus, for both open and laparoscopic procedures, such as that previously described with reference to the second embodiment, with the exception that the suctioning means is activated upon activation of the surgical device employment means and the irrigation means is activated upon activation of the suctioning means.
All of the previously described embodiments may also include additional safety features including, but not limited to, the following: (1) a fluid sensor for detecting the presence of irrigation fluid within the irrigation tubing and a safety relay for shutting off the irrigation means when irrigation fluid is not present within the irrigation tubing, (2) a pressure sensor connected to the irrigation tubing which is in turn connected to a pressure controller capable of shutting off the irrigation means upon detection of an unsafe fluid pressure level, (3) a container controller connected to the safety relay which is capable of switching irrigation means from an empty container to another full container, (4) an alarm element connected to the container controller which activates a voice or warning signal indicating that the presently used fluid irrigation container is empty, and (5) a vacuum sensor connected to the suction tubing having means for disconnecting the suctioning means and irrigation means upon the detection of an unsafe vacuum pressure. The previously described embodiments may also include a flow meter sensor connected to the irrigation tubing and a suction flow meter sensor connected to the suction tubing wherein signals received from the flow meter sensor and suction flow meter sensor are received and evaluated by a counter which is capable of reporting differences in fluid flow rates and fluid volumes entering and exiting the patient, and which in turn can automatically shut off the irrigation pump upon detecting dangerously high levels.